


Puppy Cuddles

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling with a puppy, Dogs, I blame Subway delays, M/M, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Shiro arrives home early one day, with a new bundle of fur in his armsFic for the Yeehaw au!





	Puppy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So Subway delays are stupid. But they result in this so I guess they've redeemed themselves. 
> 
> Enjoy

“Darlin’? What are you holdin’?” Keith asked, eyebrows raised in an effort to look confused even if he knew exactly what his boyfriend was cradling in his arms.  
Shiro had come home from work early today, at only one am while Keith was doing late night work on the farm, like feeding the animals and making sure everybody was happy, when he heard the sound of tires crushing over gravel indicating Shiro was home, and he rushed over to the driveway to welcome him. His boyfriend opened the door of the vehicle holding a small, fluffy, brown and black bundle like it was his first born and he was trying to protect it from a horde of demons.  
“It's a puppy!” Shiro happily announced, steadily walking over to the porch as to not disturb the sleeping pile of fluff nestled in his arms.  
Keith followed as he made his way up the porch steps. “Why you got a puppy?” He questioned, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead as Shiro pushed the front door open with his side.  
“Well, you know how I work at the club.” Shiro said as he stepped carefully inside the farmhouse.  
“I'm very aware.” He answered, entering the house right behind Shiro.  
“And said club is downtown.”  
“Yea…?”  
“There's a new shelter downtown!” Shiro happily said, his eyes lighting up.  
“And you went inside and got a puppy?” Keith smirked at how gentle Shiro was with the tiny puppy as he placed the sleeping bundle onto the couch. It was evident Shiro had still gone to work, however, since the tight black shorts he was wearing didn't hide the glitter gracing his thighs.  
It was just now that Keith could get a better look at the puppy. There was brown and black fur surrounding it's closed eyes, and it was mostly covered in light brown, almost tan fuzz. Keith guessed it was probably an Australian Shepherd (He'd seen a few before) and it couldn't have been more than a few months old. It's ears were flopped on the side of it's head, and it's back rose and felt as it slept soundly, little snoring sounds escaping every now and then.  
“Well…” Shiro pressed a finger to his lips, like he was explaining some soft of elaborate plan instead of just how he became the father of a small puppy. “...after I was done with work, I was driving around, and I saw somebody walking this little guy on the sidewalk!”  
“Please, darlin’, tell me you didn't steal a dog.”  
“I didn't steal him! I purchased him! It turned out the lady walking him was volunteering for the shelter, and he walked to go on a walk. I talked with the lady, and she walked me back to the shelter. As it turns out, he was abandoned as a baby and needed a permanent, lovable home! We can be his permanent lovable home, babe!” Shiro sounded so excited Keith couldn't help but let a smile settle onto his face.  
Shiro sat down on the couch, making the puppy jolt his head awake and Shiro looked horrified. “No, no, puppy it's okay, go back to sleep, shhhh…” Shiro picked him up and placed him in his lap, and the puppy settled in quickly and his snores filled the air once again.  
Keith sat down on the couch next to Shiro, and gave the puppy a little pat. Keith had to admit, he was one of the softest things Keith had felt in a long while. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend happily petting the puppy. Just because they already had two dogs, doesn't mean they couldn't have another. Plus, this one was absolutely adorable, even Keith had to admit that.  
“Do you have a name picked out already, darlin’?” Keith suddenly asked after a silence where the puppy's snores were the only sound filling their ears.  
“Yeah, I think I do.” Shiro responded, as he started to scratch behind one of the puppy's flopped ears.  
“What were you thinkin’?”  
Shiro blushed a little before responding. “Jiro…” he said shyly.  
Keith couldn't hide the laugh that was starting to escape his throat. “That's just your name with a J in front!”  
“No, it doesn't have the “H” either.” Shiro defended his name choice, looking slightly offended but also playful.  
Keith laughed a little more, and he started to think the name over in head, Shiro’s soft voice repeating “Jiro” over and over, and the name quickly stuck.  
“It's actually a pretty name for a pretty pup.” Keith ran his hand down the puppy’s back.  
Shiro looked surprised, but thrilled at the same time, and he looked down at Jiro with a large smile.  
“Hey Jiro? You like that name?” Shiro said to the sleeping fluff bundle, still scratching behind Jiro’s ears.  
Jiro made the tiniest little noise in his sleep, and that's all the confirmation Shiro seemed to need to secure the name.  
“Aw, look at little Jiro…” He turned to Keith with a wide smile crossing his face. Keith’s heart bloomed at the sight of him so happy.  
“Well, how are we going to introduce him to the other dogs? He's just a little thing. Kumo would topple over him.” Keith pointed out, suddenly worried that their Komondor or Golden Retriever would come barrelling in.  
Shiro bit the inside of his lip. “Well, we could just keep him away from Kumo and Aslan until he's bigger…” Shiro offered, switching from scratching behind Jiro's ear to petting the top of his soft head.  
Keith nestled his head on Shiro's shoulder and let out a small yawn. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.”  
“Get some rest, Keith. Jiro will be here to greet you in the morning.” Shiro reassured, watching as Keith almost immediately fell asleep on Shiro’s shoulder.  
After a while, Keith's breathing became synced with the rise and fall of Jiro’s back as they both slept, and Shiro smiled at his little family before he laid his own head back and closed his eyes for a little nap.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
